Falling For You
by J.J. Smith
Summary: Kurt is an angel who has been watching over Blaine since he was young. He knows he's not allowed to interfere with the humans, but Blaine looks like he needs help.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Falling For You**  
Author: **J.J. Smith (pirateof221b on Tumblr)**  
Beta: **my lovely Dalek sister (residentof221b on Tumblr)**  
Rating: **M (next chapter)**  
Pairing: **Klaine**  
Genre: **Supernatural/romance**  
Spoilers: **There is a mention to the fact that Blaine has a brother, that's it.**  
Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine.**  
Summary: **Kurt is an angel who has been watching over Blaine since he was young. He knows he's not allowed to interfere with the humans, but Blaine looks like he needs help.  
**A/N:** So, something completely different for once. Klaine. For those of you who follow me for Kurtofsky, don't worry there's more of that coming up soon. For those of you who are thinking of following me because they're expecting more Klaine, it might happen, but not very often. Anyway, here's the prologue. The rest should go up tomorrow/Friday.  
**A/N2: **Written for a contest held by needklainenow(tumblr)/yu-oka(DA). Based on her fanart _A Life Changing Moment_.

**Prologue**

Kurt knows the rules; he knows he's not supposed to get invested in any human life, but he can't help himself. He's always been the odd one out among his flock. The only angel who's more interested in the lives that are going on below them than the games his fellow angels play.

Kurt loves watching humans fall in love and overcome obstacles. He follows the lives of several humans. He knows of these things that humans call soap operas, and he supposes that it can be compared to that, only better.

Lately, though, there has been one guy in particular that has held his attention: Blaine Anderson. Blaine had had such a wonderful future ahead of him. He had supportive parents, a loving brother and a wonderful almost-boyfriend. Then, tragedy had struck. On their way to a dance – and weren't dances just the most amazing and romantic thing ever – Blaine and almost-boyfriend had been beaten up. It had taken all of Kurt's self-control not to go down there and smite the bastards who were hurting Blaine.

Watching humans is discouraged, but not outlawed. Interfering in human lives, however, is one of the worst things an angel can do. Kurt had been forced to sit back and watch. He could have looked away, of course, but he needed to know if Blaine would be okay.

Blaine hadn't been okay. Physically, he had healed easily, but mentally…

Kurt felt for the boy; he wished more than anything that he could make his life better. Kurt watched as the boy slipped. He had been forced to 'come out' to his parents after the attack. Kurt was familiar with the concept but he didn't understand the big deal. For angels, it doesn't matter if you're attracted to men or women. His parents, once so loving and supportive, gave him the cold shoulder. His brother also became more and more distant. When almost-boyfriend killed himself six months after the attack, Blaine was a lost cause.

First, Blaine got his ears pierced, and then his eyebrow. Quickly, several more piercings were added to his ears. His parents turned a blind eye and forced him to remove them for social occasions. This wasn't enough for Blaine; he needed his parents to see him, to give him some attention. So, he found some seedy tattoo artist in the bad side of town who didn't ask for ID and got his first tattoo. As a result, he was no longer invited to social gatherings and he was sent to boarding school.

For a little while, things seemed to look better for Blaine, and Kurt was so relieved. Then, everything got worse. Blaine started hanging out with the wrong people. Kurt could see where this was going. He couldn't literally see it – it was forbidden to look into a human's future – but it wasn't hard to predict.

When Blaine got into this fighting club, Kurt had to fight his every instinct not to interfere. Blaine gets back to his dorm at the end of the night broken and bruised. More often than not, he will cry himself to sleep. His parents no longer answer his calls or emails, and his brother only does so sparingly. Blaine has fallen.

Kurt follows Blaine's every movement. He no longer pays attention to any of the other humans he had once followed. His heart aches for Blaine, and that's not good. Kurt knows himself well, and he knows he's a sucker for broken creatures. He'll spend weeks trying to nurse a sick bird back to health. When he looks at Blaine, he knows there's only one thing he wants to do: make him better.

When Blaine cries himself to sleep, Kurt wants to hold him. When Blaine gets into a fight, Kurt wants to protect him. When Blaine's parents ignore him, Kurt wants to tell him he's worth something. However, more than all of that, Kurt wants to tell Blaine he loves him. He wants to hold Blaine in his arms and fall asleep together. He wants to walk hand in hand with Blaine. He wants to give Blaine flowers and take him out for dinner. Kurt is in big trouble.

"You've been looking at the humans a lot lately," Someone interrupts Kurt's thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt looks to his right; he knows this angel, David. "I... You mustn't tell anyone."

"You know you can trust me," David says.

Kurt knows it's true. David and him hadn't always been friendly with each other, but for the past three centuries they'd been the best of friends, and lovers. Lately, there's even been talk of them starting a flock of their own, one of the highest honors. "I think I have fallen for a human," Kurt lets out, deflated.

"Oh, that's not good."

"You think?" Kurt retorts. "Of course it's not good. It's the worst thing I could do. We're supposed to start a flock together, and here I am, in love with a human."

David doesn't judge him. He sounds a bit disappointed, which Kurt can't blame him for; David had been looking forward to starting a flock with Kurt. "Show him to me."

Kurt shows Blaine to David. It's night where Blaine is, and the boy is crying again.

"He looks sad. What's wrong with him?" David asks.

Kurt tells Blaine's story from the beginning. Kurt's been watching since Blaine was born. He tells David how happy his parents were with a second healthy son, how Blaine's brother had been so happy to have a little brother to play with and boss around. Then, he tells David how Blaine's entire life was turned around, how the boy went from straight As to a smoking, fighting boy without a future.

"I want to help him, David. Angels used to help humans all the time. Why can't we do that anymore?" Kurt asks, even though he knows the answer.

"It is forbidden," is all David says.

"I know it is."

"Kurt," Dave whispers in Kurt's ear. "I love you and I want you to follow your heart. If your heart leads you to Blaine, I won't stop you."

"The Elders will. They'll punish me."

"You have to decide if their punishment is worth it for you. Would you rather spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened if you'd helped Blaine, or would you risk it all to find out?" David leaves Kurt alone after those words.

Kurt has a lot to think about. He knows David's watching him. Kurt wishes he could just forget about Blaine. He's happy with David – he loves him – but Blaine is so special; he's so different from the angels, so much more complex.

Kurt is constantly weighing his options. Should he stay safe and be loved by David or should he risk it all for Blaine? In the end, his choice is easy.

David's watching Blaine with him.

"Does he get into fights often?" David asks.

"Yes. It's his way of dealing. Him and his 'friends' fight each other to prove who's the strongest."

"Does he know he's tiny? He doesn't stand a chance," David jokes.

"He's tougher than you might think," Kurt says without taking his eyes off of Blaine.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt," David comments.

Kurt can't help but wince as well. Blaine is on the ground, the boy he was fighting standing over him with his hands in the air; Blaine's lost. The group quickly leaves, and Blaine is the only one still at the empty parking lot.

"He's not getting up," David says. "Do you think he's okay?"

Kurt's holding his breath. Blaine has to be okay. He has to be alive.

Blaine stirs. He's a bit unsteady as he gets to his legs. There's some blood dripping down from his right temple. Suddenly, Kurt knows what he has to do.

"I'll cover for you. I don't know how long you'll have before The Elders call you back," David says. He knows Kurt well enough to know that Kurt's made his decision.

"Thank you." Kurt places a quick kiss on David's cheek and jumps down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** epilogue will be uploaded in a few hours

**Falling For You**

The world is spinning. Blaine tries to walk in a straight line out of the parking lot, but it's impossible. He'd hit his head too hard; he'd even lost consciousness for a bit. It's not good. It's really not good. Blaine touches the side of his head; there's liquid there. He doesn't need to look at his fingers to know that it's blood. He reaches into his pockets for his phone. Nothing.

"Fuck!" He'd left his phone at the dorm. He should really get to a hospital; he's probably got a concussion. Then again, if he doesn't go...

No! He's not allowed to think like that. He just needs to make it back to the dorms, and then he can call an ambulance. It's not far – ten, maybe fifteen minutes on foot. If he just puts one foot in front of the other, he'll be fine. After a few steps, the world stops spinning, it's easier to walk, and Blaine is pretty sure he'll be okay.

There's a light, a very bright light. There shouldn't be a light here. Blaine looks at where the light is coming from and sees that it's not a lamp. It's not even close to a lamp. There's a boy, he looks to be about his age, flying a few feet away from him. The closer the boy comes to the ground, the fainter the light glows. The two white wings fold closely against the boy's back as he drops the last feet to the ground. Blaine can't do much more than stare at the boy in awe. There's no doubt in Blaine's mind that he's seeing an angel.

"I'm Kurt," the angel says, his blue eyes shining. "I've come here for you, Blaine."

The angel, Kurt, this beautiful creature came here for _him_?

"You're hurt." Kurt tilts his head; if Blaine wasn't so in awe he would have found it endearing. "May I heal you?"

It takes Blaine a minute to realize Kurt's asking for his permission. He doesn't trust his voice and nods.

Kurt lifts his hand to Blaine's temple. Relief floods Blaine's body the second Kurt touches him. Any lingering dizziness is gone, and his head no longer hurts.

"Thank you," Blaine whispers, afraid to break the ethereal atmosphere that surrounds them.

"No, thank you for allowing me to help you." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

"You... why are you thanking me?" Blaine asks.

"I have been wanting to help you for a long time. I risked a lot by coming here, but I couldn't stay away any longer." Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's cheek. "You hurt so much. You don't see how beautiful and wonderful you are."

"I'm not the beautiful one here," Blaine retorts. He looks over Kurt's body again. He is beautiful, so lean and muscular, pale skin over long limbs. "You're not wearing any clothes," Blaine observes.

"I guess I'm not." Kurt chuckles, and even that sound is perfect. "Angels have no needs for clothing. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Blaine says even though he's quickly turning bright red.

"You should get back to your room. It's late and it's getting darker," Kurt states.

"Will you come with me?" Blaine asks, hopeful. He doesn't want this encounter to end.

"If you'll allow me," Kurt says.

Blaine scoffs. "As if I'd deny you anything."

"Will you lead the way?" Kurt asks.

Blaine feels naked walking to his room with the angel following him, which is ridiculous. He's wearing clothes. Perfectly fine clothes. A shirt, hoodie, and jeans. The angel, Kurt, beautiful Kurt, however,_ is_ completely naked and completely confident. Blaine doesn't understand how Kurt can walk out in the open without any clothes on.

The walk to Blaine's room is silent. Blaine is tense the entire way. The few times he looks back, he sees Kurt looking around in awe. Blaine uses the minutes of silence to try and comprehend what's happening.

1. Kurt's an angel.  
2. Kurt came to earth to help him.  
3. Kurt is coming to his room.  
4. Kurt, the beautiful, NAKED angel is coming to _his_ room.

It takes everything Blaine has to keep himself from freaking out. Kurt seems to feel his distress and tries to comfort him.

"There's no need to be so tense, Blaine. I'm really nothing special."

It's not helping. Kurt may not feel special himself, but to Blaine he's extraordinary.

"I'm sorry, but to me you are. I've never met an angel before. I didn't even know creatures like you existed until a few minutes ago," Blaine explains.

When they reach to window to Blaine's room he pries the window open, thankful none of his 'friends' closed it as a joke. He feels less than graceful as he climbs inside. Once he's inside he turns around and sees Kurt gracefully hop inside with a small flap of his wings.

"Eh, have a seat," Blaine stammers.

Kurt sits down on Blaine's bed and inspects the room around him. It's not much, a small standard room like all the others. There isn't much more than a bed, desk, and a few closets. Blaine hasn't done much to personalize it. However, from the way Kurt is looking around him, it's like he's in Versailles or something equally impressive. Blaine sits down on his desk chair, feeling nowhere close to comfortable.

"How long will you stay?" Blaine asks, still somewhat awestruck by the beautiful angel in his room.

"I think I still have a few hours before The Elders call me back for punishment," Kurt answers.

"Punishment?" Blaine backs away a bit from Kurt. What could this beautiful creature have done to deserve any punishment? Maybe a foul creature was behind the beautiful mask.

"Don't fear. I haven't hurt anyone."

The gentle words spoken in the angel's melodic voice calm Blaine instantly. Everything Kurt does affects Blaine more than it would if a human did it.

"It is forbidden for us angels to interfere with the business of men. As soon as The Elders find out that I'm gone, they'll call me before their council and lay a punishment on me," Kurt explains. His voice is laced with sadness.

"What punishment do you face?" Blaine asks, scared of the answer.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer. It has been two centuries since an angel did what I'm doing tonight. She was a good friend of mine, and I haven't seen her since the incident. I fear she has died as her punishment."

"What?" Blaine exclaims. "You risked death to speak to me? Why would you do that?"

"I have watched you cry out for attention for years now. I fear the path you're following is a dangerous one. I needed you to know someone cares for you." The angel smiles at Blaine. "I love you, Blaine. I could not stand by and watch you hurt yourself."

"But..." Blaine stammers. "What about you?"

"I have lived for six hundred years. Never have I felt anything as real, as beautiful, and as powerful as what I feel for you. I'd rather my life end tonight, knowing I have done everything in my power, than live a thousand years without you."

"There must be something we can do to stop The Elders. If you go back quickly, maybe they'll never notice you were gone."

The angel laughs sorrowfully. "I wish it was that simple, Blaine, but I reek of human, of you."

"Reek? We stink?"

"I find your fragrance very appealing, but I am afraid most angels have come to detest it."

"Oh." Blaine doesn't know quite what to say. Everything is so overwhelming.

"There is one thing you can do for me," Kurt says.

"Anything."

"I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll better your life. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. I cannot make your family tell you that they love you, but I can assure you that they do in their own way. I want you to promise me that you'll find happiness for yourself. It won't be easy, but I know you have the power to do it. And, lastly, promise me that you won't forget me, or my love for you."

The sad hope that resonates in the angel's last words fill Blaine. He knows he will do anything for Kurt. He knows that he will find his happiness, and he knows that he will never forget him.

"I promise," Blaine vows, solemnly.

"Thank you." Kurt's smile warms Blaine from the inside. All of a sudden, it's like someone has lit a candle inside of him, and he can finally see again. He feels happy, hopeful, and loved.

"I love you," Blaine says, and he knows that he's never spoken more truthful words. "I will always love you."

Kurt pats the bed next to him in invitation and suddenly Blaine notices he's been standing all this time. He eagerly sits down next to Kurt and immediately feels one of the downy, white wings support his back.

"Would it be horrible selfish of me to request one more thing from you?"

Blaine nearly laughs at the question. He doesn't understand how Kurt can be so humble. He's ready to give his life for Blaine and barely asks for anything in return.

"I don't think I could ever view you as selfish," Blaine says.

"Will you lay with me?" Kurt asks. "I would like to lay with someone I love one last time."

"You mean have sex with you?" Blaine cringes at the words. They sound so crass in the atmosphere that lingers around them.

Kurt doesn't disapprove; he merely chuckles. "Yes, I am indeed asking you for sex." At Blaine's blush, he adds: "We angels aren't as innocent as humans make us out to be. We walk around without clothes on the entire day, for crying out loud."

"Oh," Blaine says, dumbfounded.

"You can say no." Kurt sounds a bit disappointed, but Blaine doesn't believe for one second that the angel would force himself on him.

"No!"

The harsh word makes Kurt's head drop. "It's okay."

"No, I mean I'm not saying no." Blaine loves the way Kurt perks up at that. "I want to, you know..." Blaine's a bit hesitant to say the words again.

"Have sex," Kurt deadpans.

"Yes." Blaine doesn't know or understand why he's so flustered. He's hooked up with countless strangers in the local gay bar.

"There's no need to be so tense," Kurt says. "I promise that you are in full control here."

"May I touch your wings?" Blaine asks. They look so inviting and Blaine thinks it would be a good way to get over his nerves.

"I'd like that." Kurt moves back up the bed. He turns his back to Blaine and puts his hands on the headboard. Blaine moves up behind Kurt. His hands are shaking; he's just inches from the white feathers. His first touch is hesitant. Kurt tenses a bit before relaxing again.

The next touch is more sure. Blaine strokes the feathers along the entire length of Kurt's wings. He traces the light bones with sure fingers. Kurt stretches his wings slightly, careful not to knock anything over in the small dorm room.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine breathes out. He's amazed by how soft the feathers feel. He can't help but wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped up in those wings. _'Maybe next time,'_ he thinks, before he remembers that there won't be a next time. This is the only time he'll see Kurt. He's trying so hard to remember that and stop himself from falling in love with the angel. He digs his fingers a bit harder than he'd meant to into the wings in frustration and Kurt whimpers.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine instantly apologizes.

"It's okay. My wings are pretty sensitive," Kurt explains.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Blaine places a soft kiss on the spot he'd just dug his fingers into.

"You didn't hurt me, Blaine," Kurt says. "It had quite an opposite effect on me."

Blaine is confused for a bit before something clicks in his brain. He moves closer to Kurt, his front touching Kurt's back. He settles his chin on Kurt's shoulder and licks along the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt instantly relaxes against Blaine. The moan he lets out is the most beautiful sound Blaine has ever heard. All resolves of not losing his heart to Kurt are thrown out the window. He loves Kurt – it's come fast, almost too fast – and he just knows he'll spend the rest of his life in love.

"Do that again," Kurt whimpers.

It takes Blaine a second to get back to the current situation and remember what Kurt is referring to. The next moment, he has the tip of Kurt's ear in his mouth and is nibbling along the outer rim. He lightly strokes Kurt's wings, listening for hitches in his breath to find his weak spots and gives them extra attention. Kurt is putty in his arms and Blaine couldn't be happier.

"Clothes... Off..." Kurt says between whimpers.

Blaine is reluctant to move away from Kurt. He moves quickly, pulling both his hoodie and shirt off in one go. It's not fast enough for Kurt, who's already whining about the loss of attention. Blaine quickly plasters himself against Kurt's back again and revels in the feeling of those heavenly soft wings against his naked chest.

"Missed you," Kurt pants out.

"I was only gone for a few seconds." Blaine laughs, even though he feels the same way.

"Still too long. Need your hands on me." Kurt lets his head fall back on Blaine's shoulders, exposing his long beautiful neck. Really, a neck should not look that beautiful. Blaine decides in that moment that he needs to mark that neck. He needs to leave some kind of sign on Kurt to show he's been there. Kurt keens at the attention Blaine gives to his neck.

"You're perfect," Kurt praises him. "Never stop, please, don't ever stop."

"I don't plan to," Blaine assures him briefly before returning to kissing Kurt's neck, sucking on the sensitive spots. He bites down lightly on the spot where Kurt's neck connects to his shoulder, and Kurt moans loudly. Blaine resumes caressing Kurt's wing with his left hand while his right snakes around Kurt's waist. He strokes down Kurt's soft stomach, teasing the trail of hair that starts just below his bellybutton but never dips low enough for Kurt's liking. Blaine takes a short break from marking Kurt's neck to inspect the damage he's done. He's disappointed to see that the bruises have already faded or are almost gone. He lets out a disappointed whine.

"I'm sorry; I heal quickly," Kurt apologizes. "I wish I didn't right now."

"I'll have to make the memories last, then," Blaine says.

"Please do." Kurt's voice shoots up an octave when Blaine's hand finally reaches low enough. "Shit, Blaine."

"Language, Kurt." Blaine chuckles. "I thought you were an angel."

"It must be your bad influence," Kurt replies. "Now, please continue to corrupt me, bad boy."

"Anything for you." Blaine's grip on Kurt's cock tightens. "Tell me what you want."

Kurt is unable to answer, too lost in the sensations. Blaine's mouth on his neck, nibbling, sucking kissing, leaving bruises that disappear in a matter of seconds; Blaine's left hand massaging his wing, digging into the sensitive skin where his wing started; Blaine's right hand stroking his cock in firm, slow strokes – it's all too much.

"Tell me," Blaine demands, sterner this time.

"Pants," Kurt moans out.

"What about them?"

"Take 'em off." Kurt's hands move up his chest, pulling and twisting his nipples. Blaine wishes he has more hands to take over from Kurt but settles for watching the gorgeous angel pleasuring himself.

"I don't want to step away from you, though," Blaine says.

"Want to feel you," Kurt begs.

"Okay." Blaine kisses Kurt's neck once more before pulling away. Kurt immediately lets out a disappointed whine. "I'll be back soon," Blaine promises. In his haste, it takes Blaine a bit longer than usual to take off his pants. His fingers are shaking with the need to touch Kurt again. The second his pants hit the floor, he's plastered against Kurt's back again. "Miss me?"

"Yes." Kurt twists his head to the side. "Kiss me."

Blaine doesn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds, they're a mess of exploring limbs, tongues dueling, wings fluttering. It's a miracle they manage to stay on the bed. Somehow – neither Kurt nor Blaine is entirely sure how – Kurt ends up straddling Blaine's hips, his wings stretched out as far as they can. The tips of Kurt's white wings nearly touch the walls on either side of him. Blaine takes some times to admire the beautiful creature once more. His beautiful pale chest is flushed, his nipples two hard, pink peaks; his cock is, well, perfect. Blaine can't really think of another word to describe it.

"I want to ride you," Kurt says.

Blaine is pretty sure he won't be able to talk, or do much of anything at the moment. The mental image of Kurt riding him is almost paralyzing him. Surely it wouldn't be as good in reality as he makes it out to be in his mind, but the thought of being able to look at Kurt's body while he's inside him turns him on like nothing ever has before. Blaine suspects Kurt will effectively ruin all other men for him for the rest of his life but he couldn't care less about that as he nods shakily.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaine asks when Kurt gets up.

"I'm getting the lube, sweetie." Kurt chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." Kurt doesn't have to ask where Blaine keeps his lube and Blaine is reminded that Kurt has been watching him for years. It's a bit creepy to think about that, but it's also comforting to know that an angel has been watching over him. It could be much worse; Kurt could be a sparkling vampire.

When Kurt is back on top of Blaine, Blaine instantly grabs onto Kurt's thighs. He doesn't want Kurt to leave again, not even for a few seconds. The skin is so soft under Blaine's touch, and he can't help but dig his fingers into the flesh. He's so enthralled by Kurt's wonderful thighs that he doesn't notice what Kurt's doing until he hears Kurt moan his name.

"You're... God, you're fingering yourself," Blaine says. He's fingered himself plenty of times in front of other guy but he never got what was so hot about it until now. Kurt is practically fucking himself back on his fingers; his head is thrown back in ecstasy. His wings are flapping, nearly knocking over a lamp, and it makes Blaine wish his room was bigger.

"Blaine..." Kurt whines. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing you have ever seen," Kurt answers.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible, because you are."

Kurt's already flushed skin gets even darker at the compliment. Blaine loves how he can affect Kurt so easily.

"Fuck," Kurt curses, and even that word sounds beautiful and graceful coming from the angel's mouth. "Need you inside me." Kurt pulls his fingers out and grips Blaine's penis. "You ready?" He quickly slicks Blaine up.

Blaine can do little more than nod meekly. This is really happening. Blaine has never felt this way before during sex. It had never felt this intimate, this good. When Kurt sinks down on Blaine, the world stops. Blaine doesn't know how much time passes; all he knows is the push and pull of Kurt on top of him. He grips Kurt's hips tightly; if the angel didn't heal so quickly Blaine's sure there would be bruises in the morning.

He guides Kurt to the best of his abilities. He plants his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up to meet the downward push of Kurt. There is nothing but the sound of their labored breaths and the slap of flesh on flesh between them. Blaine has to bite his lip to keep from saying the three words he wants to say more than anything. He knows he shouldn't; it's going to be hard enough to let Kurt go without those words. He focuses all he has on thrusting up into that tight heat.

Kurt's keening above him, his voice going higher and higher the harder Blaine thrusts. Kurt knocks over a lamp with his wings but they barely notice it. It certainly doesn't stop them.

Blaine can't help but look at the beautiful angel on top of him. He wishes he had all the time in the world to properly worship him but he knows there's a time limit. He doesn't know how much time has passed when Kurt finally speaks.

"Close... so close," Kurt pants out.

Blaine takes Kurt's cock in hand and pumps in time with his thrusts. "Me too."

A second later, Kurt's back arches impossibly far back and he's coming in white spurts over Blaine's chest. "Blaine!"

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine's thrust are frantic and it doesn't take long for him to fall over the edge.

When Blaine's world stops spinning, Kurt is lying next to him on the bed.

"Hey, you were very far away there for a bit." Kurt smiles down at him. His finger is drawing nonsensical patterns on Blaine's chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathes out; his body feels like there isn't a bone left in it. He probably couldn't move if he tried. "That was just really intense."

"I'll say." Kurt sighs deeply. "Thank you so much for that. I can die happy now."

"Kurt..." The mood darkens in a heartbeat as Blaine remembers Kurt's inevitable doom.

"It's okay, really. I've lived a long and happy life." Kurt looks a bit sad. "The only regret I have is that I couldn't spend it all with you."

"Me too." Again, the three words go unspoken, but Blaine knows he'll break down when he says them out loud.

"You look tired," Kurt notes.

"You really wore me out," Blaine explains.

"Go to sleep. I'll watch over you for as long as I can."

"I don't want to lose you," Blaine says.

"You'll never truly lose me as long as you keep my memory close," Kurt says.

"I'm going to better my life. I promise. I'll make something of my life for you," Blaine promises.

"Thank you," Kurt says. It's the last words Blaine hears from him. He falls asleep under Kurt's watchful eye.

When Blaine wakes up, Kurt is nowhere to be seen. If it weren't for the broken lamp on the floor, Blaine would have thought it had all been a dream. For the first time in years, he prays.

_Please, whoever's listening, don't hurt Kurt. He's kind, and his heart is so big. Don't kill him. He deserves to live. I love him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

Blaine keeps his promise to Kurt. He pulls his grades up and manages to get into a good college. It isn't hard for him to decide what he wants to do with his life. Ever since his encounter with Kurt, he has been wanting to help people, so he decided to become a doctor. The first time he worked with children during his internship, he knew his path in life.

Being a pediatrician isn't easy, but it's fulfilling. There are great days, good days, bad days, and then there are days like today. Gale, a seven-year-old boy who had been fighting leukemia on and off for five years, finally lost the battle. Nothing is worse than when such a young child dies.

After a day like today, Blaine wishes, more than anything, that he didn't have to come home to an empty apartment.

He'd tried dating over the years, but no man could compare to the memory of Kurt. Not a day goes by that Blaine doesn't pray that Kurt is alive and safe, hoping someone up there is listening.

It's silly; it's been fourteen years since Kurt was pulled from his bedroom for judgement. It's too late now to make a difference; still, he's not ready to give up hope.

On his way home, Blaine stops to get some takeout. He's planning on spending his night eating greasy hamburgers while watching cheesy chick-flicks before falling asleep on the couch. He's glad he has the day off tomorrow; he's not ready to work with sick kids all day so soon after losing Gale.

He'd liked Gale; he'd always been so happy, no matter how much pain he was in. Gale had always been the sunshine on his rounds. Gale's death hadn't been sudden – the boy's health had been deteriorating for weeks – and he'd been preparing Gale's parents for the worst-case scenario, but he'd never considered preparing himself. It isn't the first time Blaine's lost a child, and it won't be the last, but something about Gale made this time worse than the others. Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on what was so special about the boy, maybe it was his bright blue eyes that always sparkled with life. Seeing those eyes so lifeless was horrible.

The good times do outweigh the bad, but tonight he has a lot of trouble remembering them.

He puts on a fake smile for his doorman; there's no need to make the man worry over him. The elevator ride seems to take longer than normal, the happy song playing over the intercom mocking his mood. Blaine's relieved when he finally puts his key in the lock; now, he can shut himself off from the rest of the world.

When he opens the door, he immediately notices that something's off. There are soft sounds coming from the living room. Blaine hopes that it's a cat or something that somehow got into his apartment, and not some serial killer out to get him.

It's definitely not a cat. There, on his couch, is a man. Not just any man, it's Kurt! A fully clothed Kurt, to Blaine's disappointment.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumps up from the couch, but immediately falls back down with a painful moan.

"Shit!" Blaine runs towards Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"My wings," Kurt says between labored breaths. "They tore them off. It's still healing."

"Let me take a look," Blaine says. At Kurt's sceptical look, he adds: "I'm a doctor now."

"Really?" Kurt asks. "Blaine, I'm so proud of you."

Blaine flushes at the compliment. "Now, take your shirt off and let me take a look."

Blaine helps Kurt take the shirt off. Bandages are wrapped clumsily around his chest.

"I hope you don't mind that I took some of your clothes and used your bandages. I didn't want you to see me in the state I was in."

"You saved my life, Kurt. This is seriously the least I could do for you." Blaine notices Kurt's hair is wet. "Did you take a shower?"

"Yes. I had to wash up the blood. I cleaned everything as best as I could, but there was a lot of it."

Blaine takes off the bandages and looks at Kurt's back. Pink skin covers his shoulder blades. It's still healing, and there will undoubtedly be two large scars when it's completely healed. Blaine touches the new skin, and Kurt winces.

"I should have just enough power left for the wounds to heal," Kurt says. "There will be scars, though."

"I don't think you need new bandages," Blaine says. He helps Kurt back into his shirt and goes to throw out the bandages. He notices that there are a few bloodstains on them. Kurt really is a quick healer. He remembers the way the hickeys he tried to leave on Kurt's neck almost instantly healed that night, fourteen years ago.

"So, what's happened?" Blaine asks when he reenters the living room.

"I got called back to The Elders for judgement. They considered killing me instantly. Luckily, they wanted to see how much damage I had done on my little trip. They were pleasantly surprised to see I'd actually done good and that you'd turned your life around.

"They started debating my punishment. They heard your prayers for my safety, and they were so touched that a human could care so much for an angel. I was touched as well."

Blaine is so glad to hear his prayers hadn't gone unheard.

"You saved my life," Kurt says as he smiles at Blaine. "The Elders decided to take away my immortality and my wings for punishment, and to send me back to earth. To you.

"I don't know how long it's been," Kurt admits. "And I don't know it you want me in your life, but I have nowhere to go, so..."

"I love you," Blaine blurts out the words he'd wished he'd said to Kurt all those years ago. "I have always loved you. I would be honored if you were to come live here with me."

"Blaine," Kurt says, his hands gripping his shirt. "I... I love you, too. Thank you so much for opening your home to me."

Blaine is once again baffled by how humble Kurt is.

"Not my home," he says. "_Our_ home."

After that day, Blaine never came home to an empty apartment again.


End file.
